


Kirkland Bros. Entertainment

by MishaClaire



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Circus, Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom Sweden (Hetalia), Car Accidents, Demons, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Nordics, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Supernatural Elements, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:09:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishaClaire/pseuds/MishaClaire
Summary: The Kirkland Bros. Circus. The most famous traveling circus for it's countless acts, and devilish tricks and sights, but why do all these performers come into circus? Where do they come from? How did they get so... strange? That's been one of the circus' greatest mysteries to date.And sometimes... those mysteries are better left as mysteries.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Before this starts. Please note this is a mainly Nordic 5 centered story and that it's very graphic story, filled with very dark themes. While it may not seem like it at first, this will be the case.  
> So viewer discretion is advised.

The lights shine down onto the center of the big top, revealing a man who seemed to be in his mid to late twenties. His blonde hair cut messily and hidden away underneath a black top hat, yet not hiding the rest of his face. It looked mature, a set of insanely bushy eyebrows rested on his head. A black and red ringmaster suit wrapped around his body, and his face relaxed as a small smile rested on his face. His Green eyes shining as he looks to the audience, and gesturing with a gloved hand.

He shouts, “Welcome to the most brilliant show you’ll ever witness!” His voice was smooth, a British accent heavy in his voice.

The audience cheered loudly as the performers for this nights show came out.

“I’m your ringmaster for the night! Arthur Kirkland of the Kirkland Bros. Entertainment!”

He bows, making his voice low as he glanced up at the audience.

“Now let the show begin!”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The ringmaster stepped inside one of the traveling structures, once he finished the last act. A scowl replacing the smile that he showed to the audience as he removed his gloves. The inside of the structure consisted of, what looked like a bunch of clear cages, each with a name on the front. It seemed to be for the performers, and at the end was a door.

A young teen trailed behind him, he looked about 13, maybe 14. His face and body weren’t the most masculine looking, but it was still clear with his age. His hair was silver and his eyes were pink or purple. He had a lab coat on and a clipboard clutched in his hand.

“Mr. Kirkland, the specimens are evaluated and given a clean bill.” He said, his voice smooth and just on the edge of being rather deep.

The ringmaster nods, turning to the boy as they walked up to the door.

“Great job Emil, shall they be ready for the next show?” He asked, stepping in.

The boy, seemingly named Emil, gestured to the four solitude cages.

“You tell me.” He says, smirking softly.

The ringmaster glances at each of them, an evil smirk crossing his features.

“They are beyond ready.” His voice was menacing, and he chuckled a bit.

Inside the four cages were four males, between the ages of 17-19. They seemed normal, but you know what people say.

Don’t let your eyes deceive you.


	2. Chapter 1 - Mathias and Berwald

As the show came to a close, two people were left in the crowd. Waiting so they can get home without much confrontation.  
There was a tall, and rather well-built guy, maybe 19. Blonde hair wild and blue eyes shining brightly, as he looked to a tall man near him. He had short, choppy blonde hair and stern teal eyes hidden behind a pair of black glasses. He seemed to be a bit toned, but with no real definition, along with being on the plush side.

“Did you like the show Ber?” Mathias looked at his younger brother.

Berwald shrugged, pushing up his glasses a bit. His face while still looking rather stern, a small smile graced his features.

“It was nice, I do wish that you could’ve brought Lukas with us.” He spoke, looking up at Mathias.

Mathias shrugged, wrapping an arm around him as he looked up into his intense teal eyes. Revealing that he was genuinely happy still.

“Well I’m glad I got to see it with my little bro, and they’ll be in town for the rest of the week. I’m sure he’ll take you.” He said, winking softly as he grinned.

Berwald blushed softly at the thought of spending the day with the Norwegian he had fallen for. He was so sweet, and while sarcastic, he did show that he loved him as much as possible. Even introducing him to his brother, whom he said was his only family.

As the two brothers began walking back to their home, they couldn’t help but look around at the surroundings. The show ended later then they thought, so it was rather dark out. Berwald held onto Mathias as he looked around, while Mathias just chuckled and held onto his arm.

“Mat… did you hear that?” He heard him say.

“Ber It’s probably just your imagination.” He tells him, chuckling softly.

As they continued walking, he kept saying how he thinks someone was following them, and at first he brushed it off. Thinking it was nothing more than his brother’s fear of the dark and imagination acting up. That is until he started to hear something, he subtly picked up the pace.

Soon the brothers were home, it was of course empty, but they didn’t mind. Berwald excused himself to the bathroom, to get himself cleaned up before heading to bed. Mathias just nodded and laid across the couch, trying to sleep. Only to have trouble, and in the end went to make himself some tea.  
Once it was made, he stared out the window. Into the dark trees that were out in the back, he swore he could see something. He tried to play it off as his imagination, but just couldn’t shake it. He sat at the table, his tea on resting on top. He took a deep breath and started to drink it, humming softly at the calming flavor. It was still hot and it burned the back of his throat a bit, but he didn’t mind. He welcomed it even. He drank through half the cup, when he started to cough.

“W-What the-?! “ He choked out, only to go into another coughing fit.

Mathias gripped his throat in pain, it felt like it was on fire. He coughed roughly, and swore he could see smoke leave his mouth. He gasped as he fell to the floor in pain, his vision started to get hazy. He desperately tried to call out to Berwald, but wasn’t even able to get it out. Thinking quickly, he got on his hands and knees, trying to get the phone to call for help. He was almost there, but just as he was about to reach the phone. His vision warped, and he could see something.  
He was out on the streets, his body spread across the pavement. Looking forward and seeing a car, his car, damaged and bent out of shape. He looked back and over his body and saw that one of his arm and legs were bent in odd places. Then he had remembered, he had Berwald with him in the car. Scanning the area, he found him. He tried to call out to him, but he couldn’t hear his own voice. He crawled his way to his brother, in a desperate attempt to see if he was okay. He was so close, he reached out and his hand fell flat on the pavement near his brother’s head. He looked at it. The sickly dark color of blood stained his fingers, and he screamed. At least he thinks he did. He couldn’t hear anything. It wasn’t long before everything had went black.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Berwald sighed as he stepped out of the bath, drying himself off before he pulled on his pajama pants and nightshirt. He mentally scolded himself for being so jumpy on the way home, but he couldn’t help it. Being absolutely terrified of the dark, it was rather easy for him to get scared by such thoughts. Despite it being very much unmanly, but that’s beside the point. He was 17, he shouldn’t be letting childish fears get to him anymore.  
With another sigh, and still unable to shake off the creeped out feeling he had been getting. He walks to his bedroom, greeted by the simple sight. The plain colored walls and the two twin sized beds at either side of the room never failed to put him at ease. Sure they had a guest room, and yeah he should sleep alone, but he preferred to be with his brother at night. Normally, unable to fall asleep otherwise.

However, tonight he gets into bed and is already hit with the feeling of exhaustion. So he turns to the nightstand where the lamb was, along with a little case for pills. He dumps the pills into his hand and swallowed them with a quick drink of water, before he puts his glasses onto the nightstand, and shuts off the light. As he laid back in the bed, he couldn’t help but focus on the feeling that someone was watching him.  
Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. He felt really sick. More than usual.

As he sat up to get out of bed, he hunched over and threw up. Bile and partially digested food spilled onto his pajamas and bed. He gasped and flopped over out of his bed, hitting his head on the nightstand, causing another wave of bile to leave his mouth. He tried to call to Mathias, but everytime he opened his mouth more and more vomit spilled out. He could feel it dripping down his face, could feel it sticking to his hands, the pungent smell stuck in his nose as he tried to crawl out the door. Then he collapsed, his vision hazy and his mind wandering. He believed he threw up again, but he wasn’t sure. For all he could, was a familiar sight.  
He was staring up at the night’s sky, the stars were spread out and shined in the moonless night. He thought he could hear sounds, but all he felt was nothing. Why was he outside anyways? Why aren’t they home? Where was his big brother? Was he around? Could he say where they were? He knew he would of course, Mathias was very smart. Maybe he’ll ask him later, he was very tired right now. Yeah, he’ll ask his big brother later, just after a quick nap.


End file.
